Shaman Village Cave
that otherwise keeps Shaman Village enclosed from the outside world.]] Shaman Village Cave is a cave trail through the mountain ranges on Hesperia that connects the outside of the continent to the closed-off interior portion that contains Shaman Village. It is a dungeon-style location in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. The cave itself is located inland, to the northwest of the large central lake in Hesperia, and can be accessed by sailing along any of the rivers that flow inland from the southern inlets. After Isaac's party joins Felix late in the game, if data from the first Golden Sun was transferred into this game and Isaac originally won the Colosso Finals, the Colosso Gladiators he beat before will ambush you near the dungeon's entrance the next time you go there, demanding a rematch and triggering a battle that should be won very easily. Humbled by their second defeat, they will make it up to Isaac by giving him the unique shirt Golden Shirt. Walkthrough Initially when the player first passes through this cave on the trail to Shaman Village, there isn't much meaningful to do here, as the majority of the dungeon can only be accessed after the Reunion. The forward and right paths go nowhere, so take the left one (blow away the ivy with Whirlwind). Ignore the Mercury Djinni in here and just go around the top of the room and down to the door. Shove the pillar off into its slot and leave the cave via the exit to the right. Back on the world map, go east and enter Shaman Village. Once you've completed important matters at Shaman Village, you will have to go back through this cave to return to your ship, still without any real means to acquire what the cave offers. and transferred data from Golden Sun, the disgruntled losers will seek revenge in Shaman Village Cave.]] Later on, once Isaac's party has joined Felix's (thus acquiring the Lift Psynergy) then you can properly complete Shaman Village Cave. If the current game file has had data transfer applied to it and in the previous Golden Sun Isaac had won all three matches at Colosso, upon reentering the cave at its bottom entrance, the party will be confronted by the three Gladiators. Believing that the only way Isaac could have won Colosso was through cheating (as the Gladiators do not know exactly what Psynergy is, nor how Isaac had managed to use it unnoticed) and that they've come to get revenge for their defeat. As enemies, they are not difficult to defeat, having about 600 health apiece - Eclipse and Meteor can take them down within half a turn. After they are defeated, they will leave behind the Golden Shirt, a useful piece of equipment that slips on underneath a character's armour and can be equipped onto any of the eight Adepts for a non-negligible defensive boost. Psynergy, the Mercury Djinni, Eddy, becomes accessible.]] Regardless of whether this event occurs or not, head up through the top door. Lift the right-most boulder, then go around to the left and Lift the one on the other side of the Mercury Djinni on the rock above. Now, head back to the left-most boulder and Lift it. Go up to the puddle and use Frost on it. Go up to the ivy at the top, and blow it away. Climb up, and jump across the ice pillar, then across where the unlifted boulder is. The Mercury Djinni will attempt to run away, so follow it. The Lifted boulders will trap it, so save, standby Djinn if desired and confront it. After defeating the Djinn, Eddy will join your party, and the cave can now be considered complete. Enemies Collectibles Eddy: This Mercury Djinni is the prize of this location's main puzzle room, where lifting the right boulders from the ground level will prevent it from fleeing from you by hopping gaps at the elevated level. Golden Shirt: If the password-dependent event involving the Colosso Gladiators is triggered and the subsequent battle is won, after a cutscene this item will be left on the ground in front of you, for you to pick up. Triva * There is a glitch that can be found when you enter the cave after rejoining with Isaac's party, in the room where the Murcury Djinni Eddy is captured. If you cast Lift on the leftmost rock in the room you come across a freezable puddle. After it is frozen this puddle does not turn back into water after leaving and reentering the room. * A second glitch applies to the rock just below and to the right of this freezable puddle. If you stand above the rock (right next to the frozen pillar) you can jump over it just as you would be able to jump over any one-square gap in the game. This cannot be done from below the rock. Category:Places in the Western Continents